


Another Way To Use The Mark

by reina_randwulf



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, tavern shananigan, that one time Trevelyan goes to the tavern and regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Varric asked him to come to the Tavern and hang outwith the rest of the companions, the Inquisitor thought it wasn't a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way To Use The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt: The whole gang is drinking at the Skyhold tavern and Iron Bull makes a joking comment to the inquisitor about how weird it must feel to jerk off with his glowy green hand. Before M!quisitor can try to deny that he would never ever do such a blasphemous thing, Dorian drunkenly declares that "it tickles a bit"  
> \- this is how the gang finds out about Dorian/Inquisitor  
> \- money quickly exchanges hands because you know that Varric/Josephine/Sera/Bull would have bets on this.  
> \- SOLAS GREATLY DISAPPROVES the herald is using a bit of the Fade to masturbate his Tevinter boyfriend.  
> Bonus - if Bull goes through a list of euphemisms please throw in 'tugging the nug' as one. 
> 
> The prompt has 2 amazing fills[Summerday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2902592) and [The Game At Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2903159) but I can't. Resist. Also featuring my Inquisitor, Aeros Trevelyan.

When Varric asked him to come to the Tavern to hang out with the rest of the companions, Aeros thought it wasn’t a bad idea. 

Aeros thought he deserved it after he spent hours burying himself in high pile of paperwork adorning his lovely desk. His hand ached a little from the extensive abuse from signing those papers. He decided he needed a break when the words began to blur and didn’t make any sense. This was the last time he left Skyhold for a mission without finishing his paperwork. The dread he felt when he saw those papers waiting for him in his quarter was one thing that couldn’t be put into words. All he wanted after almost getting electrocuted to death by Gamoran Stormrider at Exalted Plain was a nice long hot bath and not reading a ridiculous request from the Charges who apparently thought with a touch of magic they could have a completely indestructible training dummy that could shot arrow and breathe fire. Aeros also tossed an anonymous request for a small pen for nug to his fireplace, thinking that it was utterly foolish to have nug here because it required the Inquisition to have an underground pen since the nugs lived underground and he had to send his men to capture the nugs. Aeros also felt foolish for taking this matter seriously hence the need to throw the request to the fireplace and watched it burn.

Back to the present. Aeros was now seated between Dorian and Cassandra in the tavern, both were mildly drunk judging from the way they slurred their words every time they opened their mouths. Cullen who was taking the spot next to Cassandra was whispering something to Josephine and Aeros couldn’t hear it under the roaring laughter of his other companions. Sitting at the far end of the table was Iron Bull who was sharing a completely inappropriate tale about a woman from somewhere who was apparently begging to ride the bull. Beside the Bull, there was Varric, Sera, Blackwall, and Solas. The presence of their elven mage among them was a rare sight but Aeros guessed even Solas needed a break sometimes. Solas appeared to be listening to the Bull half heartily, possibly regretting his decision to leave his atrium.

“So, here comes the question. Did she finally ride the Bull?” Varic asked with a leer.

The question was met with a giant smirk. “Best ride of her life.” The Bull leaned back to his chair while taking a big gulp from his tankard.

Laughter erupted around the table. Varric was muttering something about ‘must put it on his next book’. Sera looked horrified and mentioned something about The Bull being a qunari and the woman being an elf and a concern about size different, which ended with several death threats when The Bull jokingly offered a ride to Sera. Blackwall had a small grin under his beard. Cullen was blushing like a maiden about to be deflowered on her wedding bed. Josephine was laughing furiously, she barely contained herself. She would blame it on the ale for her behavior, she always did. Cassandra was giving a lecture about how inappropriate Bull’s story was with an amused grin on her face. Dorian was resting his head of Aeros’ shoulder while laughing loudly. 

Aeros’ heart swelled with adoration. Dorian was so beautiful with his face flushed from the alcohol and his dark lashes. Up close, Aeros could smell the ale on his breath which made his nose wrinkled a bit but he still looked beautiful nonetheless. The conversation around the table had became a pleasant background noises in Aeros’ ears and he busied himself studying Dorian’s face. Aeros was completely off guard when Iron Bull’s booming voice called him and demanded his immediate attention. It seemed Iron Bull has asked something to him, something that caught everyone attention and set all eyes on him. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Aeros asked. He felt the beginning of regret started to build inside him when he noticed the barely hindden grin on Varric’s face.

“I’m asking you about how it feels when you polish your staff with that glowing hand,” Iron Bull said.

Aeros blinked his eyes. He didn’t really get it. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. I don’t own a staff. I’m not a mage.”

Multiple groans came out from several companions. Blackwall snickered and Solas rolled his eyes. Varric was laughing for a reason unknown to Aeros. Truth to be told, it only made him wary.

“Alright then,” Iron Bull said, “how it feels when you polish your blades with your marked hand?”

It didn’t really help to clear out the problem. “I don’t polish my blades with my marked hand?” The answer sounded more like a question mainly because Aeros didn’t know what the question was.

Varric laughed even louder and Blackwall lost himself and laughed with the dwarf. Sera and Josephine had been reduced into giggling maniacs while Cassandra tried her best to remain impassive and failing. Cullen once again had the virgin maiden look about to be deflowered. Solas was silently muttering his disapproval over the whole situation and draining his ale with inhuman speed. Well he was an elf, maybe it was normal speed for an elf, Aeros never had the pleasure to spend times with a lot of elves.

“Seriously, Boss? I know you’re a devoted Andrastean but even our chantry boy got it!” Iron Bull protested and gestured the blushing commander. “How do you say it in Ostwick? Beat the meat? Charm the snake? Do it your way? Give it a tug? Tugging the nug? Dancing in the dragon’s fiery breath?”

“Maker’s breath! Do you really have to ask that to the Inquisitor?” Cullen finally raised his protest. His face was still red.

“And lion finally roars, or should I say the pup finally barks?” Varric chuckled.

“Varric…” Cullen warned him.

“Woah, easy there Curly. I’m joking.” Varric didn’t sound like he was sorry at all.

Aeros thought he had escaped the whole confusing question but it turned out he was mistaken. Solas, out of his frustration, suddenly said, “He wants to know whether you have used your mark to masturbate or not and how it feels.”

Aeros’ cheeks grew hot and he was certain his face was similar to Cullen’s right now. His throat clenched and suddenly he forgot how to speak. The fact that all eyes were on him right now made it worse.

“You don’t use the mark for that purpose, do you?” Solas narrowed his eyes. There was a dangerous glint lurking on his eyes.

“He’s blushing! I bet he’s done that before!” Varric said with a gleeful grin.

“Leave the poor Inquisitor alone,” Blacwall said. The Warden then chuckled and drank his ale to hide the wide grin he had on his face. Not very helping.

“It must feel a bit different compared to your other hand.” Josephine commented. “The mark is full with energy from the Fade.”

“Yeah, magic touch. Ugh!” Sera made a disgusted face. “Don’t you find it creepy? I won’t let that magic hand comes anywhere near me.”

“It’s not just creepy, it’s dangerous.” Solas cut in. “The mark has power from the Fade. I’ve seen it close the Rift and open a new one.”

Aeros at this point considered saying something just to shut their mouths. He had an explanation about how inappropriate it was to use the mark from the Maker to pleasure himself and how it was a blasphemy. Not a good argument but it would suffice.

“It tickles… A bit.”

The table went silent. All eyes were now rested on Dorian who was looking pleasantly intoxicated slumping on Aeros and resting his head on the Inquisitor’s shoulder. For once, the Inquisitor’s merry group had lost their words. Shock was written clearly on their faces. Aeros’ face went from red to utterly red until it matched the color of his hair. 

“But it feels great… Really great… The mark gives a warm and vibrating sensation. I come faster when he uses his left hand. You all should try it.” Dorian continued his drunken explanation.

At this point Aeros considered opening the rift and throwing himself to the Fade.

“On second thought, nope! This fine man and his glowing hand is mine. You all should stay away from him.” To emphasize his point, Dorian clung to Aeros and proceeded to kiss him right on his lips. At least he was trying to aim for the lips but due to his current state, his lips found Aeros’ nose instead before he fell asleep on the Inquisitor’s lap.

Yes, Aeros would gladly open up a rift to swallow him now.

“Well shit, Didn’t really expect that,” Varric said after the initial shock had worn out. He raised up his tankard. “For you and Sparkler.” 

Aeros saw Josephine, Sera, and Cassandra gave some money to Blackwall. He was curious to know what it was they were betting on but decided to let it go for the sake of his shattering dignity. Meanwhile Cullen was beating his head on the table, an act that seemed appealing considering how much Aeros wanted the world to end now.

“I can’t believe it!” Solas finally said. He got up from his seat and looked at Aeros as if he wanted to murder him. “I expect more from the Herald of Andraste but it turned out you are not different from other mindless human who can’t resist the temptation of sex. I’m ashamed of you.”

Before Aeros could explain, the elven mage had already stormed out from the tavern. Aeros groaned in frustration. “It was only one time! One time!” He almost shouted it.

“Three times, amatus. Three times.” Dorian added before he fell back to sleep.

Aeros let out a very un-Inquisitor groan. 

Iron Bull was laughing at seeing the Inquisitor’s distress. “It’s ok, Boss. It’s normal to do little experiment. Maybe you should use watchword.”

“Ok I have enough of this already!” Aeros finally managed to channel his Inquisitor’s persona after long moment of torturous humiliation. “I’ll take my leave. Good evening.”

Aeros tried to get up but he had a fully grown Tevinter mage on his lap. He looked blissfully asleep and Aeros couldn’t help a little smile to creep to his face. To wake him now would be cruel, but he couldn’t stand these pestering crowds any longer. Much to his horror, he was trapped here in the tavern.

Aeros thought that going to the tavern with Varric wasn’t a bad idea. It turned out to be the worst decision he ever made.


End file.
